Los 7 del pecado
by Arial McKennitt
Summary: Serie de one-shots en la que los personajes de los Juegos del Hambre muestran su parte pecadora y ¿Malvada? Puede ser... Advertencia: Yaoi/Slash en "Envidia" y "Lujuria".
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes y el mundo de "Los juegos del Hambre" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

-SOBERBIA: Finnick-

Yo soy Finnick Odair. El vencedor más popular, deseado y hermoso que haya pisado alguna vez los estadios de los Juegos del Hambre.

En mi Distrito soy un héroe, en el Capitolio un ser de adoración. ¿Qué soy en tu mente? Seguramente un dios. No puedes concebir la idea de que exista más perfección que en mi persona, al menos no en este mundo.

Apuesto a que pagarías mucho por poseer uno de mis cabellos ¿Verdad? Ni quiero imaginar lo que harías por diez minutos de mi compañía. ¿Qué estás dispuesto a perder para poder alardear que estuviste con el gran Finnick? Una guerra. Su ambición por mi belleza y mi cuerpo puede provocar una guerra ¿Acaso no lo valgo?

Qué ingenuos que fueron esos niños en los juegos. Tontos, tontos en verdad, cuando se dieron cuenta de que yo era el enemigo ya era demasiado tarde. Los patrocinadores (Qué también son unos tontos) pusieron muchos billetes por mí, incluso consiguieron un arma perfecta para que mis manos empuñen. Mi amado tridente, el regalo más caro en la historia de los juegos. Ningún otro tributo jamás valió lo suficiente para algo así, ninguno de ellos era tan valioso cómo yo, nadie nunca pudo lo que yo pude con mi habilidad e inmensa belleza.

Un niño de mirada inocente y rostro infantil se transformo en asesino para sobrevivir, ese niño fue vencedor, y ese vencedor hoy es el hombre más apuesto que haya pisado esta tierra: ¡YO! Mi casa llena de espejos que me recuerdan que no hay momento del día en el que se me note alguna imperfección. Alto, musculoso, de masculinas facciones, seductora voz, cabello broncíneo y ojos color verde mar ¿Soy ese joven tan apuesto? ¡Claro que lo soy! Hasta podría atravesar los cristales para poder abrazarme y besarme a mí mismo, pero no ¡NO! Las cortadas arruinarían mi hermosa piel y la gente sufriría al ver a un Finnick feo, no puedo negarles un vistazo de aquello que quizás nunca puedan conseguir.

¿Qué estás dispuesta a hacer para tenerme? ¿Cuánto quieres pagar por estar a mi lado? ¿A quienes matarías para dormir en mi cama? Dame tus secretos y yo te complaceré. Hazme cada vez más poderoso, ¡Idiota! Cuéntame todo lo que sepas a cambio de una noche de placer que para mí no significa nada. Es cómo un hechizo, cuando me acerco todos pierden los estribos y se vuelven mis esclavos ¿Yo soy tu esclavo? ¡No me hagas reír! Tú eres esclava (o esclavo) de tu tentación, pero no te culpo, es natural sentir deseo hacia alguien tan increíble, alguien que sin tus influencias no podrías poseer en toda tu vida. Crees que tienes el control pero con un par de palabras asquerosas dichas al oído te desarmas cómo un castillo de naipes.

Me gusta jugar con todos esos estúpidos del Capitolio, ridículos, ellos son fichas en mi tablero y, si aún no lo son, puedo asegurarles que ya lo serán. Conozco tus secretos ¿No? Bueno, ya los voy a conocer de todas formas, no creas ni por un segundo que puedes escapar de mí ni de mi poder, ni de mis manipuladores labios que pueden convencerte de cualquier mentira.

Vamos tóquenme, tóquenme cómo a la estatua de un dios, pronto se arrodillaran ante ese dios que tanto adoran y se darán cuenta de que nunca les perteneció ni les pertenecerá.

Puedo tomar todo lo que quiera de cualquier persona, no hay límite en el hechizo de mi belleza y galanura. Una mirada, una sonrisa o una palabra dicha con un poco de lujuria y es suficiente para que todos caigan.

No soy un prisionero ni un Avox. SOY FINNICK ODAIR. Quiero que ardan las llamas del deseo hacia mi cuerpo, quiero que la gente cruce los mares guiados por su adoración, quiero que se derritan de envidia, quiero que sucumban ante mi avasallante poder y, más que nada, quiero que nunca olviden quién es el que manda.

Qué venga la guerra entre los que me aman y los que me aman aún más. Qué Panem sea destruido, que el mundo caiga en el olvido, pero no yo. Yo seré recordado cómo un adonis viviente por las generaciones futuras, cómo un ser que todos quisieron poseer, cómo alguien que creían que estaba bajo su control pero en realidad nunca lo estuvo. Soy ese hombre que levantará la ola de la destrucción cuando abra la boca y diga todo lo que sabe ¿Quién se salvará? Nadie… y no me importa.

Yo, yo, yo, yo y yo. Solo eso importa, y si no importa pronto importará. El mundo estaría vacío sin mí, sus vidas estarían vacías sin mí presencia. ¿Nunca se preguntaron qué tan feo sería el mundo sin Finnick Odair? Háganlo, imagínenlo, díganme si no llorarían por semanas ante una visión tan espantosa.

Mientras yo exista habrá un poco de belleza en sus tontas y obtusas vidas, el resto sinceramente no importa.


	2. Chapter 2

-PEREZA: Johanna-

Me dejo llevar por el mundo de los sueños cada vez que la tristeza eclipsa mi vida…

Los recuerdos de cuando estábamos juntos y éramos (casi) felices siguen grabados en mi memoria, tanto así que aún no pude olvidarte y dudo que algún día logre hacerlo. Tampoco quiero olvidarte, eso sería admitir que te he perdido para siempre y nunca voy a aceptar eso.

Por esa razón yo duermo, duermo para soñar contigo Blight, porque en mis sueños estás con vida, revives con nuestro amor. Cada día, cada noche, permito que los sueños me lleven a una realidad más feliz en la que no existe el Capitolio ni los juegos… ni el campo de fuerza que detuvo tu corazón con su letal choque eléctrico. _"Sí, bueno, no era mucho, pero era de casa"_ ¿Cómo pude ser capaz de decir algo así? Menosprecie tu muerte, cuando vivías no le di un valor real a nuestra relación y ahora este es mi castigo. Condenada a aferrarme a mis sueños para seguir con vida, porque mi realidad es tan horrible que la muerte sería un bello regalo.

Pero los sueños no llegan así nada más, a veces no puedo dormir y escapar a nuestro mundo, las drogas me ayudan a cumplir con mi objetivo. Sedantes, ese jarabe dulce que usan para dormir a los niños, Morphling alucinante, todos sirven para que apoye la cabeza en mi almohada y despierte entre tus brazos, por un momento, hasta que los delgados y oscuros hilos de la realidad me arrastren lejos de ti, hiriéndome con su filo ardiente.

Nunca te dije "te amo" cuando estabas con vida y el tiempo se agota cuando tengo planeado decírtelo. Lloro cómo una niña tonta durante horas, imaginando lo que no es, esperando a que mis medicinas del sueño hagan efecto. Estoy muerta, mi corazón frío y mi cuerpo tieso, tus besos me traen de vuelta a la vida. Juntos en el espacio infinito de los sueños, en donde no hay dolor ni miedo si puedo volver a ver tu rostro, si puedo volver a tocar tu piel, si puedo acariciar un mechón de tu cabello… si puedo volver a sentir el sabor de tus labios.

La realidad se vuelve cada día más insoportable y desesperante, la soledad amenaza con llevarse mi cordura. Mi reflejo muestra mi amarillenta, huesuda y enfermiza figura, esa no soy yo, pero sé que en mis sueños me veré hermosa. Luciendo un vestido blanco mientras camino por los bosques de pino siguiendo el sonido de tu voz, no me detendré hasta llegar a ti, Blight. Vamos, hazme sentir libre e inmensamente feliz con tu amor que rompe con todas las barreras.

Estoy sola, desapareciendo lentamente, más tiempo dormida que despierta. ¿Quién sabe si la muerte me llevará contigo? Mi único seguro son los sueños, solamente mis sueños nos unen. Entonces yo decido torturarme durante días, recuperando de a poco mi forma humana y eso que todos llaman "salud", no duermo tanto cómo desearía pero pronto volveré a dormir, solo espera un poco, no te vayas. De esta forma saltaré el último obstáculo que queda entre nosotros.

Una muerte soñada, un sueño de muerte. La mezcla de medicinas para dormir serán el postre de mi última cena, todo esto lo haré para que estemos juntos por siempre. Juntos por fin, sin límites de tiempo, sin miedo a dejar de sentir tu cercanía, así podré decirte finalmente cuanto es que te amo.

Elegí el vestido blanco para ir a nuestra cabaña en el bosque de pinos, sé que de todas formas me dirás que estoy hermosa, pero quiero estarlo para ti. Esta noche te buscaré nuevamente para decirte que ya no vamos a tener que separarnos, que el día de mañana ya no habrá más espera ni amaneceres que me obliguen a despertar. Observo por última vez las estrellas, hace mucho que no las veo, al menos no las de este mundo, el cual no es tan malo ahora que acabó la rebelión pero sigue sin ser apto para que yo continúe mi vida.

Ha llegado el momento, el puente que nos separa se está terminando. Mi reflejo me devuelve la imagen que esperaba, soy una novia, modesta y completamente natural, con un ramo de jazmines entre mis manos, esperando impaciente mi llegada al altar. Sé que estarás ahí Blight, sé que ansías este momento tanto como yo, con esto que voy a hacer nadie podrá separarnos.

El cóctel de medicamentos ya está dentro de mí. Mareada, me dirijo a pasos torpes a la cama, me recuesto en ella poniendo sobre mi pecho el ramo de jazmines, no lo suelto en ningún momento. Cuando todo empieza a nublarse cierro los ojos, no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasa, pero cuando despierto estoy en nuestro bosque, frente a nuestra cabaña. Los sinsajos cantan mientras tú cortas leña con un hacha sobre un grueso tocón de pino, fijas la vista en mi, sueltas el hacha y corres hasta que eres capaz de abrazarme con fuerza. Aspiro tu aroma a agujas de pino dejando que este me obnubile, hueles a casa… Dices mi nombre mientras acaricias mi rostro con tus callosas manos de leñador, las cuales adoro. "Johanna…" Tu voz provoca que los sinsajos se callen por unos momentos y después silban mi nombre una y otra vez. Te beso con todos esos sentimientos que tenía guardados, con deseo, con cariño… con amor. Me separó de tus labios un momento y ansiosa te digo eso que nunca tuve el valor de decir _"Te amo, Blight"._ Y sé que valió la pena cuando vuelves a capturar mis labios intensamente, sin necesidad de que me lo digas, sé lo que significa: "Te amo, Johanna".

Desde este lado de la realidad soy una novia feliz junto a su amado leñador, este lado es un sueño que nunca acabará, que nunca se convertirá en pesadilla, es mi deseo hecho realidad. Del otro lado de la realidad yo soy una bella durmiente, esperando para que los labios de el Blight real me despierten de mi sueño de muerte.

Me dejé llevar por el mundo de los sueños, solo voy a despertar cuando el mundo real traiga de vuelta al hombre que me hace feliz…


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencia: Yaoi/Slash!. Si les desagrada este género les recomiendo abandonar este capítulo. Estan avisados.

-ENVIDIA: Peeta-

De ella, él le pertenece a ella.

Durante muchos años, desde que tengo uso de razón, estuve enamorado de Katniss Everdeen. Hoy en día la odio más que a cualquier otra persona que se haya cruzado en mi camino, y ¿Por qué es eso? Es porque la muy desgraciada tiene siempre la atención de Gale…

Él es un chico bueno, valiente, inteligente y muy apuesto, es la encarnación de las virtudes humanas y el despertar de los más bajos instintos en algunas personas, ¡Es maravilloso!... ¡Y Ella no lo merece! Ella utiliza a todos los que están a su lado. Siempre malhumorada esperando a que las personas bailen alrededor de su estado de ánimo. Sospecho que le gusta que las personas estén detrás suyo, cómo moscas revoloteando sobre un montículo de basura. Lo hizo conmigo durante gran parte de mi vida, fingiendo que no me notaba, ignorándome mientras yo estaba tan perdida y estúpidamente enamorado de ella, que idiota fui ¿Verdad?

Luego vinieron los Juegos del Hambre. Me manipuló y jugó con mis sentimientos, diciéndome después que todo fue un acto para que regresemos con vida ¡Mentirosa! Ella siempre miente y sólo piensa en sí misma. Por eso es tan injusto que alguien cómo Gale la quiera tanto, ella es mala ¡Es muy mala! … Pero todos la aman tanto. "La chica en llamas" ¿Qué le costaba al idiota de Cinna prenderla fuego en serio?

Y yo soy tan estúpido al haberme enamorado de Gale. Desde que regresé de los juegos, cada vez que lo veía en la panadería intercambiando ardillas por pan con mi padre o cuando él pasaba por la Aldea de los Vencedores para visitar a Katniss. Yo estaba ahí, observándolo, cada uno de los detalles que lo hacen ser quién es, dejando que creciera dentro de mí la atracción y que ésta evolucionara a amor con el paso de los días, sintiendo cómo se me detenía el corazón cada vez que el me miraba o sonreía de forma fugaz. Es increíble, un hombre demasiado increíble… y ella lo tiene engatusado.

Aprieto los puños con fuerza cada vez que los veo juntos, aplacando mi deseo de tomar un cuchillo y lanzárselos con furia. Tan despreciable es verlos tan cerca, tanto odio es el que me inunda que a veces temo de mí mismo y de los límites de mi autocontrol. Es tan triste verlos desde mi ventana mientras hablan animadamente, se abrazan o ¿Se están besando? ¡Se están besando! ¡¿Cómo se atreven dúo de infelices?! Yo debería ocupar ese lugar, yo debería estar entre sus brazos ahora y besando sus labios… y algún día yo estaré allí, ocupando el lugar de Katniss. Pero ahora solo quiero llorar. Voy a intentar llorar hasta dormirme, mañana seguro se me ocurrirá algo para que Gale me preste atención…

Y pasan los días, siguen y siguen pasando. Ella continúa a su lado, yo sigo maquinando sin llegar a ningún lado. Paseo por la ciudad, por la veta, por todo el Distrito. Me topo con grupo tras grupo de chicas bellas que hacen alarde de las veces que besaron a Gale, cada una superándose en detalles de que tan lejos él fue capaz de llegar en sus bocas y en sus cuerpos. ¿Estoy enloqueciendo o en serio escuche a todas esas chicas hablar de MI Gale y de sus ataques lujuriosos? Que fácil que sería acabar con ellas dándoles una rebanada de pan envenenado y ver con satisfacción cómo caen una a una, muertas.

Mi mente se ilumina ante ese pensamiento tan cruel. Vi muerte en los juegos, yo mismo rematé a esa chica que Cato había atravesado con su espada, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser eliminar a quienes son una amenaza para mi amor por Gale? Después de todo, él podría fijarse en mí si no existiera Katniss o todas esas chicas tontas. Ninguna de ellas lo ama, ninguna nunca va a amarlo tanto cómo yo soy capaz de hacerlo, ellas solo lo desean cómo a un trofeo, cómo a un trozo de carne (uno muy apetitoso).

Pero no puedo matar, no puedo convertirme en un monstruo sólo por él ¿O sí? Es demasiado confuso. Cada vez me hundo más en esta horrible obsesión, la tristeza por ser ignorado y la furia por qué conozco la posibilidad de nunca ser correspondido hace que me duela la cabeza. Toda mi autocompasión e impulso de olvidar que Katniss posee a Gale se va al diablo cuando recuerdo que él debe ser mío y de nadie más ¡Nadie más!

Hermosas mujeres besaron sus labios, yo no tengo lo que ellas, no soy cómo ellas y tampoco quiero serlo… pero estoy deseoso de ocupar ese lugar que tienen junto a Gale, ya sea por un beso, por pasión o por amor verdadero, yo quiero tomar lo que ellas ya tomaron.

Mi corazón contaminado por ¿Amor? Bueno, no lo sé… pero creo que se le parece mucho. Y mi mente contaminada por la envidia… si ¡Sí! ¡Envidia! Envidia y obsesión. Esos sentimientos me atan a Gale, a Katniss, me hacen desear matar a esas chicas de voces chillonas y risas estridentes mientras hablan de deseos carnales. ¿Estoy loco? Sí lo estoy, por desear a alguien que no es mío, por envidiar lo que ellas tienen… por amar sin razón.

Porque Gale no es de Katniss, ni de nadie. Si lo matará a él estaríamos en la misma situación, así que creo que el dilema se solucionó solo… Más o menos.


	4. Chapter 4

-IRA: Prim-

Envuelta en llamas, continúo mi camino hacia el presidente Snow, voy a matarlo aunque eso me cueste mi propia vida.

Mi hermana murió junto al escuadrón 451, ninguno de ellos sobrevivió, luego de que se cortó la comunicación comenzaron a aparecer los cuerpos… nunca apareció el de Katniss, quién sabe qué clase de trampa fue la que la borró de este mundo. Por eso yo me dirijo al Capitolio, voy para cobrarme mi venganza, voy para matar al presidente Snow.

El día que nos anunciaron la caída del escuadrón yo no lo pensé dos veces. Fui directo hacia Coin, no dejé que nadie se interpusiera en mi camino y llegué hasta ella, le pedí que me enviara al Capitolio cómo medico rebelde. Sonriente ella aceptó, estoy segura de que ella conocía perfectamente mi plan, a pesar de nunca haberlo expuesto fuera de mi cabeza.

Me despedí de mi madre la noche antes de marcharme, deposité un beso en su frente mientras dormía, quizás nunca la vuelva a ver, quizás ahora se quede completamente sola en el mundo. Pero debo conseguir mi venganza, nadie va a impedir que acabe con el desgraciado que destruyó a mi familia y a tantas otras más. Esa es la cura, la venganza curará ese inmenso odio que estoy sintiendo, que destruye mis venas y hace que solo piense en las muchas torturas y muertes que puedo darle a ese viejo decrepito. Yo voy a matarlo y, con ese acto, habrá menos mal en el mundo. Yo conseguiré justicia.

En ese cordón de seguridad formado por niños del Capitolio esta la prueba de la infinita inhumanidad de Snow. Su escudo humano de niños, no mucho más grandes que yo, lo protege del ataque de los rebeldes, debe estar convencido de que no van a matarlos. Buena jugada, así probará a su enemigo ¿Serán capaces de atacar a un montón de niños inocentes? Por su bien espero que no, ese no es el espíritu de Katniss, su sinsajo libertador. Si son capaces de hacerlo, entonces Coin será mi siguiente objetivo… de todas formas tengo planeado matarla si logro sobrevivir a esta misión.

Primero Snow, luego Coin por enviar a la muerte a mi hermana, luego Plutarch Heavensbee por haberla cuidado tan mal en el Distrito 13, luego Haymitch Abernathy por no asegurar su supervivencia. La lista sigue, tendría que destruir al Capitolio y al Distrito 13 para vengar a mi hermana, pero lo haría sin vacilar porque sé que ella lo hubiese hecho por mí. Seré Primrose Everdeen, la castigadora. El mundo sabrá que se hizo justicia, que yo hice justicia luego de tanta muerte injusta, destruiré a personas que no valen nada, las enviaré al mismísimo infierno.

Pero primero debo terminar mi primera misión, primero debo matar a Snow.

Él está escondido cómo una rata dentro de su mansión, los niños temblando de frío son su seguro de vida. Los médicos rebeldes estamos dentro de un edificio cercano a la mansión, esperando a las tropas para auxiliar a los heridos. Acaricio la pistola que robé a un soldado, está bien escondida entre mis ropas y cargada. De llegar a perderla tengo una jeringa llena de aire para inyectar en el corazón de mi enemigo, y si pierdo mi jeringa transformaré mi cuerpo o lo que tenga a mi alcance en arma. Nunca nadie debería subestimar el poder de la ira.

Casi puedo escuchar el llanto de mi madre, seguramente se acaba de enterar que me he marchado. "Perdóname mamá" digo a la nada, lo lamento tanto en serio, no quería dejarte sola pero debe ser así, debo encontrar la cura para el odio enorme que se mezcla con mi dolor convirtiéndome en una bestia asesina a punto de atacar.

Mi hermana que era tan buena, siempre me protegió de todos los peligros y luchó contra mi hambre e infelicidad. Sé que su mano desde el cielo no es la que me guía y que seguramente quiere que retroceda en este preciso instante y regrese con mamá. No lo haré Katniss, si este es mi sacrificio voy a morir por ti, para vengar tu muerte tan cruel, de esa forma se cerrará el circulo. Si muero me encontraré contigo y con papá en el cielo, mamá seguro va a unírsenos pronto… pero primero haré justicia para que podamos descansar en paz.

El cruce veloz del aerodeslizador del Capitolio por el cielo sobrevolando la mansión, lanzando de esos paracaídas grises de los Juegos del Hambre que contienen regalos, medicinas, comida, armas, cualquier cosa pueden tener. Cuando el primer niño toma la cápsula que viene acompañada del paracaídas nos damos cuenta de lo que realmente son: Bombas. Las explosiones, el fuego y el humo se tragan a la horda de niños del Capitolio, el presidente Snow en un ataque de locura ha decidido que ninguna de sus vidas vale nada. ¡Desgraciado! ¡Bombardear a inocentes acaba de romper el límite de la inhumanidad! ¡Ahora solo eres un monstruo venenoso, no queda nada humano en ti! Debo vengarme… ¡Debo matarte! Esta es la atrocidad de la guerra en su máxima expresión.

Todos los médicos corremos desesperados a ayudar a los pobres niños, la mayoría mutilados y muchos muertos. Toda la gente que rodeaba el cordón se acerca para auxiliar a los que probablemente sean sus hijos. Cuando llego a un niño al que le falta un brazo me doy cuenta de que me olvide mi maletín, con todo lo que tengo para trabajar, adentro del edificio. Le hago un torniquete para que no se desangre, con una camisa que encontré tirada en el suelo y me doy vuelta a toda prisa para ir a buscar mis instrumentos. Entonces la veo a ella detrás mío, a Katniss, cubierta por una capa roja… la observo atónita por unos segundos que parecen eternos. "Katniss" Muevo los labios pero no estoy segura de que se haya escuchado alguna palabra. Está viva, mi hermana está viva. No puedo sentir completamente la felicidad porque las llamas de una explosión acaban de envolver mi cuerpo.

Ella grita, grita por mí. "¡Prim!" Su voz desesperada mientras las llamas también la atrapan pero cae al suelo cubierto de nieve, de espaldas, antes de dar dos pasos siquiera. Estará bien, seguirá viviendo… eso es suficiente para que haya algo de paz en mi interior.

Con mis últimas fuerzas debo continuar con mi misión. No voy hacia Katniss, mis pies se dirigen hacia la mansión de Snow. Envuelta por las llamas yo soy el arma que acabará con él, le daré un abrazo letal para que se consuma conmigo en este sofocante y destructor infierno. Quizás no llegue a tiempo, pero está muerto de todos modos, nadie puede pasar por alto este crimen. Un poco de fe viene con mi curada alma, ahora sé que habrá justicia, que todos pagarán. Simplemente lo sé, sé que así será.

Mi nombre es Primrose Everdeen, estuve en llamas… fui consumida por el fuego de mi venganza y mi odio. Mis llamas aún no se extinguen y estoy segura de que les darán muerte a todos los que merecen morir por sus crímenes… Aunque eso signifique que deba quemarme en el infierno.


	5. Chapter 5

-AVARICIA: Snow-

Una vez le hice notar a la señorita Everdeen que yo no soy ningún despilfarrador…

Por razones obvias, uno debe medir cada uno de sus actos para poder conservar el poder que posee, ese era el motivo por el cual me desagradaba tanto despilfarrar dinero y vidas. Ambas cosas son necesarias y por eso las regule de tal forma que aseguraron mí reinado por casi 25 años. Claro que gastar un par de billetes no está de más, como tampoco lo está sacrificar la vida de 23 niños de los Distritos cada año, y también algunas vidas inservibles de gente que puede ser una molestia más adelante. Cuando me aburro de ver un rostro amenazante solamente saco mi lista y lo borro de ella, con un poco de veneno y un bello arreglo de rosas firmo tu sentencia de muerte.

A la gente del Capitolio le gusta el buen entretenimiento y tener sus estómagos bien llenos. Los Distritos son la respuesta a ese pedido tan primordial. La gloriosa competencia de los Juegos del Hambre siempre ha sido un arma de doble filo, darles la esperanza de supervivencia atreves de los vencedores a los pobladores de los Distritos es un riesgo, uno necesario, pero un riesgo al fin. ¿Quién sabe cuál sea la chispa que puede hacer explotar esta enorme nación inflamable llamada Panem? Por esa razón hay que tener a los vencedores bien vigilados, nadie sabe cuando esa esperanza que inspiran se pueda volver peligrosa.

Toda esa ostentación de armas de plata, provisiones de guerra primitivas, escenarios que son trampas mortales y cámaras hasta en el último árbol, todo eso que se ve en los juegos es pagado por los contribuyentes, los doce Distritos solo deben aportar la vida de dos jovencitos cada uno, hombre y mujer, para que luchen a muerte en una apasionante competencia. Muchos pueden decir que odian la muerte pero el ser humano es curioso, nadie puede dejar de ver el espectáculo que es un niño matando a otro a golpes.

El precio de la vida nadie está exento de pagarlo, ni siquiera los habitantes del Capitolio. ¿Tienes deshonrosas deudas? Debes pagarlas. ¿No puedes pagarlas? Entonces convertiré a tus hijos en agentes de la paz para que vivan en uno de esos infernales Distritos por el resto de su vida.

El Capitolio es mi hogar, un enorme y lujoso palacio transitado por personas de clase alta y belleza artificial. Mi laberíntica mansión es la Torre del Homenaje del Capitolio, la prueba de qué tan imponente es mi poder y cuan avasallante es mi buen gusto. Dentro de ella está mi jardín de rosas, mi obra maestra, las rosas blancas son mis favoritas, los colores son muy bellos pero nada expresa más perfección que el color blanco. Yo soy una rosa blanca, impregnado de su embriagador perfume, rodeado de antinaturales espinas venenosas que se clavan en la carne de quién intente cortarme, mostrando mi implacable perfección al mundo.

Cada hombre es lo que sus actos denotan, yo soy un asesino, no lo niego, pero soy muchas cosas más. Soy presidente, soy jardinero, soy un coleccionista de arte y también artista. Los Juegos del Hambre son una magistral obra de arte, todo lo que me rodea es magistral y, si no lo es, simplemente lo elimino.

Todo lo que eh hecho para mantener mi poder vivo, mis arcas llenas de riquezas que siguen acumulándose, mi lista de muerte que parece no tener un final. Nadie lo sabe, pero hay personas a las que mi contaminado veneno les robó su dinero, dinero que me pertenecía por derecho porque, después de todo, todo lo que está en mi Capitolio me pertenece. Grandes fortunas que arrebaté solo para tener en una bóveda de oro, ya que no hay nada más gratificante que ver pilares de dinero y cajas de plata repletas de joyas rodeado de la cegadora luz que refleja el costoso metal. No hace mal ostentar un poco de mis posesiones.

Mi perdición llegó cuando un puñado de bayas venenosas encendió una chispa que no fui capaz de apagar. Yo sabía que el filo mortal de los juegos pronto llegaría hasta mi, pero nunca imagine que hubiese un Vigilante Jefe tan estúpido cómo para admitir dos vencedores.

La señorita Katniss Everdeen, el adversario que marcó mi final pero no mi muerte, mi vida era uno de mis dones más preciados y nunca hubiese permitido que una niña tonta me la arrebatara.

Matar con veneno fue mi debilidad, mi diversión. Beber de la copa envenenada fue un error, pero el dulce y ardiente sabor del veneno pasando por mi herida garganta era demasiado tentador. Mis victimas caían, yo continuaba con vida gracias a los antídotos. Amigos y enemigos por igual, todos vivían en mi inmensa casa, estaba en todo mi derecho de despedirlos de allí cuando me viniese en gana y no encontré mejor forma que sacarlos que en ataúdes, con sus fríos cuerpos llenos de veneno.

La sangre de las llagas en mi garganta me ahogó, no me mató una flecha y tampoco una estampida humana. Mi obra destruida, mi Capitolio sucumbiendo ante los rebeldes, no hubo peor crimen que haber poblado de ignorantes a mi grandioso hogar. Creo que mi maldición sobre esas posesiones destruidas fueron las que arrastraron a Coin conmigo hacia el infierno…

Así es, yo resido en el infierno. Un residente común aquí, sin tratos preferenciales ni objetos que me sirvan de recuerdo de mi inmenso poder. Soy una perfumada rosa blanca que se achicharra lentamente en las llamas demoniacas.

Yo le dije a la señorita Everdeen que no era mi estilo despilfarrar, pero daría todas las vidas del mundo para que bajen mi bóveda de oro con mis riquezas hasta este infierno. Seguiré siendo una rosa blanca achicharrada, pero lo seré en una jaula de oro.


	6. Chapter 6

-GULA: Katniss-

Aquí en el Capitolio se llenan la barriga con deliciosas comidas gourmet, mientras en el Distrito 12 nos morimos de hambre.

Sí, durante gran parte de mi vida yo era la encargada de llevar la comida a casa, sufriendo las veces que no podía conseguir nada para que Prim pudiese comer… Pero ahora las cosas puede que sean diferentes. No importa si muero en la arena de los juegos, el padre de Peeta me aseguró que no va a dejar que mi familia pase hambre. No lo conozco, pero confío en su palabra. Mientras tanto yo voy a disfrutar de mi estadía en este lugar, mientras espero mi traslado a lo que bien podría ser una muerte horrible en televisión nacional. ¿Pero cómo puedo sacar provecho de esto? ¡Comiendo todas las comidas que pasen por delante de mis narices!

Todo tipo de carnes, verduras, mariscos, frutas, panes y tortas que puedan ofrecerme, todo irá directo a mi estomago. Después de todo, debo ganar peso para cuando ingrese al estadio, no puedo dejar que me vean cómo un tributo huesudo del montón.

Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas. Bien podría asar un par de pollos en esas llamas y después comerlos acompañándolos con cualquiera de esas salsas que hay en el Capitolio, de variedades, texturas y sabores distintos y exóticos. La comida principal es diferente cada día y muy abundante, llenan la mesa de platillos y al final no queda nada. No hay que racionar los alimentos ¡Estamos en el Capitolio! Aquí no falta comida. Por eso hay que devorarlo todo y no dejar nada, hay que devorar los alimentos cómo el fuego de mi traje, qué amenazaba con devorarme hasta llegar a mis huesos.

En los entrenamientos veo a los otros tributos, la mayoría más grandes que yo en tamaño, claramente eso es una desventaja para mí. Los profesionales fueron bien alimentados durante toda su vida, fueron entrenados para acabar con los debiluchos. Pero yo no soy débil, cada vez voy ganando más kilos con mi intensa dieta ¿El chico monstruoso del Distrito 2 pesa mucho más que yo? Eso es inaceptable, debo comer mucho más para superar su nivel.

No hay que dejar ni una migaja en los platos. ¿Hoy solo nos servirán una sopa? ¡¿Con quién creen que están tratando?! Soy un tributo, lo mínimo que pueden hacer antes de llevarme al matadero es alimentarme hasta el hartazgo, hasta que yo diga que estoy satisfecha.

El delicioso sabor de las comidas, dulces, saladas, agridulces o de sabores que no soy capaz de distinguir, las personas del Capitolio no lo merecen, debo castigarlos de alguna forma a estos estúpidos que solo saben comer. ¡Sí! Voy a comer todo, TODO lo que haya sobre la mesa, en la cocina, en cualquier lugar al que vaya. Si no soy yo quién come esos platos entonces no quiero que nadie lo haga.

La belleza de una cena completa, lista para mí. Filetes, una variedad de purés de diferentes tubérculos y vegetales, cóctel de camarones y mariscos que no conozco, un postre de fresas con chocolate que nunca me canso de saborear. ¿Es todo? Aún no estoy satisfecha ¡Aún no lo estoy! Vamos, no sean avaros, se que pueden traer toda la comida del mundo si es necesario. Si quieren que peleé en sus juegos de muerte ¡Entonces deben alimentarme!

Traigan para mí kilos y kilos del delicioso estofado de cordero con ciruelas pasas, mi manjar favorito. Arrancaré la cabeza de quién intente sacarme aunque sea un bocado de mi cena. Estoy segura de que muchos tributos deben enloquecer ante tantas comidas y sabores nuevos. Estúpidos, seguro que se dejaron deslumbrar solo por la superficie del infinito menú que hay. Yo no eh enloquecido ¿Verdad? Claro que no, yo quiero comer todo lo que haya en la carta, todo lo que esos cocineros puedan ofrecerme. No sé ni siquiera cómo se llaman esas comidas y tampoco me importa, tampoco voy a quedarme suficiente tiempo aquí para averiguarlo, lo único que puedo hacer es comer, comer hasta que no quede nada.

Recuerdo que en unos Juegos del Hambre hubo un tributo que cedió ante el canibalismo, creo que se llamaba Titus. Bueno, da igual. Ese tal Titus era tan feroz que tenían que darle toques eléctricos para que dejara de comer a sus víctimas y así poder retirar al tributo caído del estadio. Pareciera que a la gente del Capitolio no le gustó el espectáculo caníbal, porque los vigilantes tuvieron que recurrir a una avalancha para liquidarlo.

Hipócritas, estoy segura de que aquí comerían a una persona si se les terminara el sustento. Yo no sé si lo haría… pero me da mucha curiosidad saber que sabor tiene la carne humana, aunque apuesto a que varía de persona en persona.

Aquí en el Capitolio la gente come hasta que se llenan la barriga y aún más. Cómo tributo, yo pido que me alimenten tanto o más que a ellos. Porque no merecen esa comida, porque tienen que saber lo que es el hambre para tener derecho a volver a tocar un plato. Cómo yo sé lo que es el hambre, puedo comer todo lo que se me venga en gana.


	7. Chapter 7

Advertencia: Yaoi/Slash. Si les desagrada este género les recomiendo retirarse de la lectura. Estan advertidos.

* * *

-LUJURIA: Gale-

Soy un hombre. Hace mucho siento que lo soy, pero en el pasado lo fui empujado por las circunstancias. Hoy soy un hombre, no un niño jugando a serlo, un hombre completo. Un hombre que tiene un trabajo elegante en "El Hueso" en el Distrito 2.

Mi vida es una fluctuación entre el placer y el aburrimiento, y es por eso que quiero probar algo nuevo, algo que me divierta, algo desconocido… algo que me haga sentir una enorme satisfacción.

Desde que me desprendí abruptamente de mi niñez tuve acceso al mundo de los adultos. Ya sea para poder mantener con vida a mi hambrienta familia o para quebrantar las leyes de mi Distrito. El mundo de los adultos era aburrido y triste, gris, sin gracia. Me preguntaba que era aquello que mantenía cuerdas a esas personas amargadas y funcionales al sistema. Un día a los 14 años, cuando noté unos ligeros cambios en mi cuerpo, llegó a mí la respuesta.

Viéndome al espejo en el baño de mi casa, desnudo, vi que mi cuerpo de niño había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana. Ya era un adolescente, pero durante los primeros años de esa etapa estuve demasiado pendiente de mis asuntos familiares cómo para prestarme atención a mí mismo, es por eso que de forma tardía me di cuenta de eso. No era cómo otros chicos de mi edad, mi cuerpo era más grande y con la musculatura algo desarrollada, mi rostro parecía el de alguien mayor y sin dudas era casi tan alto como un joven de 18 años. Cuando caminaba por las calles de La Veta las chicas me miraban y se sonrojaban, robaba la atención de todas ellas… y también de algunos chicos. Algo despertaba dentro de mí con cada mirada, con cada sonrisa que me dedicaban, con el reflejo de mi cuerpo. Un deseo tan deliciosamente desesperante y encantador que no me permitía pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen cuerpos, cuerpos desnudos, bocas, senos, y todo lo que esté debajo de la ropa de las personas, todo lo que pueda obtener de esas chicas. Tan grande era mi deseo que provocaba que una parte de mi anatomía, a la que no le prestaba la atención que se merecía, creciera y se endureciera, apretándose dolorosamente contra mi pantalón, pidiéndome que lo tocara, excitándome. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que el mundo de los adultos no era tan aburrido.

Muchas de las chicas del Distrito 12 (por no decir todas) probaron los placeres de mi hiperactiva lengua en sus bocas, algunas afortunadas fueron elegidas para llegar más lejos. En una cama, en una casa abandonada, en un callejón, detrás del Quemador, en cualquier parte. Cualquier lugar era propicio para satisfacer mis insaciables deseos carnales. Cuando los cuerpos se juntan y las caricias van hacia lugares poco inocentes, cuando lo besos cruzan hacía el lado de la lujuria, sabes perfectamente que va a pasar eso que tanto deseas.

Aún así nunca estaba satisfecho del todo…

Katniss era una debilidad en mi, por ella sentía amor verdadero. Pero su corazón no me pertenece y lo sé muy bien, lo que hubo entre ella y yo era más bien un compromiso de lastima. Pero no la culpo, no la culpo por amarlo a él. Para mí hasta era difícil odiarlo, Peeta Mellark es un chico realmente increíble, una buena persona, era muy complicado sentir celos de un chico cómo él.

Pero el amor es extraño y caprichoso. Un día descubrí que Katniss en realidad no es capaz de amar, tanto a Peeta cómo a mí nos aprecia por ese maldito compromiso de lástima, nos mira cómo si fuésemos a morir si ella no nos prestara atención… debe ser esa la razón por la cual no puede decidirse entre uno de los dos.

Por eso lo hice, por eso me aleje de ella. Luego de la muerte de su hermana ya nunca podría volver a acercarme a Katniss. Yo creé las bombas que mataron a Prim, yo no la maté, pero es cómo si lo hubiese hecho. Y nunca me lo voy a perdonar.

En el Distrito 2 obtuve una nueva oportunidad y una nueva vida. Mi familia ya no pasa ninguna necesidad y somos felices juntos. Panem ya no está bajo la tiranía de Snow y no hay más Juegos del Hambre. Todo lo malo acabó y, por ello, no hay motivo para que yo no me divierta. Todas las señoritas del Distrito que se crucen en mi camino, todas ellas terminan en mi cama. No hay límites para el placer que yo les puedo hacer sentir, sin embargo aún no me siento satisfecho…

¿Qué debo hacer para que mi deseo se mitigue? ¿Quién puede hacerme sentir un placer tan grande como para saciarme?

Él puede, estoy seguro que sí.

Después de que Katniss y Peeta regresaran victoriosos del Capitolio, yo estaba enojado porque me sentía traicionado por ella. En ese entonces intenté alejarme pero no lo logré, ella era mi debilidad y la necesitaba. Pero no era lo mismo, cada vez que estaba cerca de mí podía sentir la presencia de Peeta acechándonos, mirándonos con odio y tristeza juntas. Era una situación demasiado incomoda, incluso hubiese sido todo más fácil si realmente pudiese odiarlo, pero no podía. No podía odiar a Peeta y tampoco separarme de Katniss, y eso enfermaba mi cabeza.

Luego de que sucediera el anuncio del Quarter Quell y yo los instruyera en todo lo que sé en relación a las trampas de cacería, fue que percibí que la mirada de Peeta cambiaba cuando era dirigida solo para mí. En sus ojos había una mezcla de curiosidad, admiración, puede que un poco de amor, y más importante que cualquier otra cosa, había deseo. Reconocería el deseo hacía mi persona en cualquier lugar del mundo, lo vi en muchas mujeres, pero jamás me hubiese imaginado que él tuviese esa clase de sentimientos.

Es por esa razón que regresé al Distrito 12, una visita corta, pero será suficiente para probar el cuerpo de mi nueva y desconocida pasión.

Sin perder tiempo voy directamente a la Aldea de los Vencedores, directo a su casa. Llamo a la puerta una vez y es suficiente para que salga a mi recibimiento. Está sorprendido, confuso, y se ve radiante y bello cómo siempre. Sin mediar ninguna palabra ingreso a su casa, cierro la puerta detrás de mí y lo acorralo contra una pared en un rápido movimiento. Sé que mi mirada lasciva lo tiene intimidado e hipnotizado, no puede moverse y sus labios tiemblan. Tomo su mano y la llevo hasta mi mejilla, lentamente la hago bajar, acariciando mi cuello, mi pecho y mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi endurecida entrepierna. Él abre la boca sorprendido, y yo capturo sus labios en un ardiente beso.

Ese es solo el comienzo, pero Peeta sabe que está perdido, sabe lo que viene a continuación y yo sé que lo desea tanto cómo yo lo deseo.

Los placeres de los adultos no son para nada aburridos, uno en especial es mi favorito. En los hermosos ojos azules de Peeta Mellark oscurecidos por la lujuria puedo ver el poder de la magia de mi cuerpo. La satisfacción de este placer que estoy descubriendo, qué estoy tomando de este chico, es tan gratificante que no puedo creer cómo pude privarme de el por tanto tiempo.

Yo soy un hombre, un hombre completo. Un hombre que se dejó envolver por el delicioso deseo carnal que los cuerpos humanos me despiertan. Pero quién hubiese pensado que, para sentirme completamente satisfecho, tendría que dejarme llevar por el electrizante y caliente placer de otro hombre… Y tan divertido fue, que lo volvería a repetir cada vez que mi insaciable cuerpo me lo demande.

* * *

Bueno, y así finaliza esta pequeña serie sobre los pecados capitales y algunos personajes de los Juegos del Hambre. Obviamente no se respetaron mucho las personalidades que estos tienen, pero la finalidad de estas historias era entretener a través de un enfoque distinto. Ya sea de forma tierna, triste o siniestra.

Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto! No olviden dejar un review! :)


End file.
